


The Statistics Say Otherwise.

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Derek has never entertained the idea of dating Stiles Stilinski. Not until Stiles presents him with the facts.* unfinished *(i saw an oikawa/iwaizumi summary kind of like this and got inspired. do i dare say it, but they the best ship in haikyuu. try to change my mind, we can debate)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	The Statistics Say Otherwise.

'Are you doing anything right now?' Stiles looks hesitant and a bit nervous, nothing new, except this time Derek isn't trying to be intimidating. He's in his pyjamas, sipping on a cup of lemon tea by the counter, and he even smiled a greeting when Stiles walked in.So, whatever it is that is making Stiles smell that anxious, it's probably whatever he's hiding in the laptop he is clutching to his chest. 

Derek raises a brow pointedly at it. 'What do you have there?'

Stiles stalks forward and places the laptop on the counter, his fingers slightly drumming the edge whilst he joins Derek, taking a seat right next to him. He takes a look around the loft and asks casually, 'Are you alone?'

Derek nods, clutching his cup. 'You are making me nervous.'

'Don't be. It's nothing too bad, I think.'

'Alright, what is it?'

'Um...'

'Just spit it out.'

Stiles rolls his eyes but he complies by opening the laptop, typing in his password to unlock it. When Derek tries to lean over to see, Stiles puts out a hand and softly palms his face away from the screen. 

'Not yet.'

Derek grumbles, leaning closer again. 'Is this supernatural related?'

'No.' Stiles pulls up his apps, opening a powerpoint. 

'Pack related?'

'...not necessarily.' Weirdly enough, his anxiety spikes again when he hovers over a document causing Derek to lean in again in curiosity. With a strangled yelp, Stiles pushes his head away. 'It's a surprise!'

'Stiles,' Derek says seriously. 'You know I don't like surprises.'

'Well, it's not really a surprise but can you give me a minute to get ready. I'm not prepared to show you yet,' Stiles grumbles, eyes glued to his screen.

Curiosity strikes again in Derek but he doesn't lean forward again, content in drinking his tea whilst waiting until Stiles's anxiety stops flooding the room. When Stiles smells less agitated and more confident, he asks, 'So, it's a presentation?'

This is nothing new either. After almost eight years of working together and knowing him , Derek trusts Stiles to come up with good ideas that work. But that doesn't mean that Derek will always agree. So whenever Stiles comes up with one that he's positive Derek will say no to, he at least tries to convince him. Either by a presentation, or by forcing Derek to try it. Seven out of the ten, Derek says no. But the remaining 3 are powerful odds.

Stiles nods. When he doesn't say anything else, Derek rolls his eyes and pretends to be bored. He turns away and lifts his cup again, muttering, 'I'm not going to ask if you don't want to tell me.'

Stiles huffs under his breath, not buying his disinterest. He waits until Derek has a mouthful of his lemon and herb concoction before finally admitting, 'It's a list of the top ten reasons why you should date me.'

Derek chokes, his throat constricting as his tea goes down the wrong pipe, leaving him stuttering and spluttering. 

Stiles huffs out a nervous laugh, softly clapping Derek's back as he struggles to recover. His face is steadily becoming red, but he doesn't take back his statement. Instead he waits until Derek is fully able to breathe again, before finally placing the laptop in front of him.

Sure enough, displayed full screen is the first page of his presentation. A picture of Derek is badly cropped to one where he is carrying Stiles in a bridal pose, love hearts of every color around them. In Comic Sans, font 24, Stiles has combined his name with Derek's and has titled the presentation: Sterek: The Why?

'The what?!' Derek strangles out.

'The why? Uh... yeah.'

Stiles's anxiety is steadily thickening, almost choking Derek more than the tea. Derek knows he should say something, do something to alleviate him, but his eyes are glued to the hearts on the screen, unable to fully look Stiles in the eyes.

Amidst the anxiety though, he can pinpoint an underlying current of frustration and determination, and from the way Stiles jabs his space bar, launching the presentation to the next page, it's probably whats fuelling him to continue.

Stiles clears his throat and begins. 'So, you are probably wondering why I made this...'

'Stiles.' For some reason, Derek isn't sure he wants to go through with this. 'Don't.'

Stiles's face is fast sinking, face falling as fast as his anxiety deepens.

'Look, big guy, I know this is super awkward and probably making you vey uncomfortable, but would you at least listen to me first before shutting me down?' 

Derek shakes his head, and reaches for the laptop, to what, shut it, throw away, he doesn't even know. 'I don't think...'

But before he can reach the device, Stiles grabs his hand and tugs, the action forcing Derek to finally look at him. Stiles's big brown eyes look down at him pleadingly, filled with the same frustration emanating from his scent. Derek freezes at the aggression in them, and it almost seems like Stiles is staring at him like he would stare down the monster of the week, like this is some battle that he's determined to see through the end. 

'Please.'

For a long moment, they just stare at each other, Stiles's gaze unwavering and unflinching whilst Derek struggles to keep his. Finally, Derek leans back, pulling his wrist from Stiles's bony fingers, picks his cup up and cradles his tea with both hands, and nods.

'Alright.' Alrighty then.

'Alright,' Stiles says, putting in some distance between them. The agreement seems to have allieviated his nerves, and the room is filling steadily with his warped sense of determination. He wipes his hands on the front of his jeans, before continuing.

The second page is decorated with globes of around the world, and right in the centre, in comics sans is the word ANYONE.

'The globes are symbolic of the world,' Stiles begins nervously, gesturing to further emphasise his point. 'If you look closely, you can kind of see that the globes are displaying different continents, to not illustrate the variety of preferences that you have...'

'What?'

'Huh,' Stiles pauses his movements and blinks, recalling what he just said. 'Oh, I just meant that you don't have a specific preference. I mean, you always seem down to hook up with anyone.'

'Wow,' Derek shakes his head. 'This is why I didn't want to do this with you.'

'What?' Stiles frowns. 'It's just an observation.'

'You always bring up the weirdest specific details whenever you do this, and I'm not sure if I want to be dissected by your twisted little brain just so you can ask me out,' Derek states, putting his cup down. 

Stiles winces. 'It's not going to be that insensitive. I worded that wrong. However you choose to satisfy yourself is really none of my business.' He paused, scratching his head awkwardly. 'Well, yet.'

Derek flushed, immediately getting his insinuation. Ignoring Stiles's knowing look, he gestured to the screen. 'What was your point?'

'Right. The point I was trying to make was that you could date anyone if you wanted to right. So, out of the top ten reasons you should date me, the first three are reasons that anyone could date you. Reasons which I also happen to apply to.'

'You categorised them?' Derek deadpanned. 

'Okay, not really appreciating the judgemental tone there, big guy.' Stiles rolls his eyes and goes to the next slide.

10\. You are attracted to me.

Derek's brows inch up to his forehead and he turns to Stiles, questioningly.

'That's a bit presumptious.'

'Not really,' Stiles shrugs. 'I know you think I'm hot.'

Unable to stop himself, Derek's eyes swept up and down Stiles's body, checking him out. After a year working in the FBI, he grew out of his teenage scrawny body, and developed a lean body that anyone with eyes could appreciate. And Derek had eyes, albeit eyes that tried hard not to look at his pack like that, but eyes nonetheless. Lydia got him to swap the plaid for more flattering shirts and henleys that clung to his frame. And his hair was long now, long enough for him to tie up if he wanted to. Derek wasn't a prude, but he would never admit how much he liked the sound of that.

He huffed, looking back at Stiles who was smirking pointedly, eyes twinkling down at him. He rolled his eyes, deciding he would be nice enough not to mention the tinge of arousal from his quick sweep.

'Okay, but that's not enough for me to have to go out with you. You are pack and I'm not about to risk that just because I like the way you look. Do you even realise how-'

'Okay, hold up,' Stiles put his hand up to stop him. 'There'll be room for questions after the presentation, sourwolf.'

**

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to continue this, go ahead. i lost motivation.


End file.
